fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
A Dream Worth Keeping (Ronnie Anne and Lincoln version)
A DREAM WORTH KEEPING Performed by: Izabella Alvarez (Ronnie Anne Santiago) Later in the afternoon, Ronnie Anne Santiago and Lincoln Loud had put on their swimwear. And now, they were standing on top of a tall rock near the waterfall cave. Ronnie Anne was wearing a purple two-piece swimsuit. Lincoln was wearing orange swimming trunks. Lincoln was the first to grab a rope and swung in the entrance to the cave as he shouted, "Tallyho!" And he plopped in the water. Ronnie Anne giggled to see her boyfriend be first in the water and grabbed the rope and swung in the entrance before plopping in the water herself. Lincoln, who had popped his head up out of the water, saw that and held his breath as he dove his whole body back in the water. This time, he saw Ronnie Anne ride on a platypus, holding it by the tail. Lincoln swam to where Ronnie Anne was going, only to get pushed by the platypus's bill. The two mice swam up to the surface of the water. Any time you want to be right here Just imagine me And all this will appear You can keep this moment all your life Forever near "Come on, Ronnie Anne," said Lincoln, as they swam out of the water and onto the rocky land in the cave. A dream worth keeping Lincoln led Ronnie Anne to a cauldron-like rock with clear water that changes color and shape every time you touch it. Lincoln dipped his fingertips into the water, and it turned orange. Ronnie Anne did the same, but it turned purple. When you're feeling lost I'll be your star Using his magic, the white-haired boy whirled his hand around the water, forming a giant bubble, and threw it to Ronnie Anne. She tried to catch the bubble, but it landed on her head, soaking her completely. "Oops! Sorry." Lincoln said giggling nervously, and he ran off, leaving Ronnie Anne wet and embarrassed. Just reach out and touch me No matter where you are The Scottish-British girl mouse saw that Lincoln was flying through a rainbow, changing colors as he pleased. So she joined him. She also changed colors as she flew through the rainbow. In a world where precious things Are disappearing overnight Just keep my star in sight I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day As they flew out of the rainbow, they realized they were different colors - Lincoln was orange, and Ronnie Anne was purple. The two mice looked at each other and giggled before diving into the pool and changing back to their original colors. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping Don't let it fade away Lincoln wanted to make music with water by hopping/walking on it. Ronnie Anne hopped/walked next to him, and the water changed color while musical sounds were heard. Maybe you'll be in some distant land Feeling all alone but I'll be close at hand And every time you see a rainbow Paint the sky behind the rain You'll be here again But as they hopped/walked over the water, Ronnie Anne suddenly splashed! Lincoln stopped hopping/walking and saw that. So he dove into the water and swept her up in his arms. But he disappeared and made her splash in the water again. I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day Ronnie Anne didn't know where he could have gone. Suddenly, she heard someone whistling for her. She turned her head and saw Lincoln on the other side of the cave. Then she swam there and caught up with him. The two mice smiled passionately as they looked through each other's eyes. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away Lincoln lifted Ronnie Anne up out of the water with his magic, and they held hands. Ronnie Anne almost slipped, but Lincoln caught her by the wrists just in time before she could plop down again. They looked at each other for a long time. Then they kissed each other's lips passionately. Someday, you might be thinking That life has passed you by Spirits might be sinking With hope and sure supply That's the reason why That's the reason WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! We've found a dream worth keeping As long as it will stay As the sun was beginning to set, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne swam out of the waterfall cave and into Mermaid Lagoon, where Girl Jordan, Stella, Dana, Teri, Becky, and Sid were bathing and grooming. Even when you see the darkness come cleaning A dream worth keeping Will never fade away Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stayed in the lagoon, arms wrapped around each other, as they watched the sun go down. "Oh, Lincoln, what a lovely night!" Ronnie Anne said, "I wish it would never end." "Me too, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said. "This has never been like this at home." Ronnie Anne added. "Well, I'm glad you like swimming in Neverland." Lincoln said. Ronnie Anne paused for a moment and said, "It's a shame my parents, grandparents, and cousins had to miss out." "Nah." Lincoln laughed, waving off what she just said, "They just don't know Neverland. And they don't know what's here, either." Then Lincoln and Ronnie Anne remained in the water as they watched the mermaids continue bathing and grooming. Category:Romance